Rain Begins to Fall
by Grimmwinter
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha and is badly injured. Will he be accepted back into the village?SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Prologue

Author note: I posted this fic on Naruto Forums and I got a good reponse so I decided to post it here. Please review as I want to improve

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

Prologue

Sakura stared up at the clouds. The sky was dark grey. It looked like the forecast for sunny weather was wrong. She could see that if stayed out here for much longer she would be caught in the rain but couldn't bring herself to move. So much had happened in the last week that it made her head spin to think about it. Sasuke had finally come back. Granted he still hadn't left the hospital since he had arrived due to severe injuries. Sakura didn't know how he had got them but had a feeling Itachi might have had a role to play in them. Sakura had found Sasuke collapsed just out the gates to the village. He was barely conscious and the last thing he said before he slipped into a coma was 'I will kill him!'

Sakura's heart broke as she thought of the pain Sasuke must have been though. His brother had killed his whole family, he had left his village and friends to get power and he still wasn't strong enough to beat Itachi. Sakura couldn't begin to imagine the torment that must be going on in Sasuke' head. She had to find a way to stop him leaving to fight Itachi. Although Sakura told people she was over Sasuke, she knew deep down she wasn't. When she had seen him that day she felt like the 12 year old girl she was so long ago with a crush. Her heart began to beat faster as she saw his bruised body and she felt as hopeless as she did as a genin. She had had to remind herself that she was a medic-nin now and she could treat Sasuke. She had treated the most severe injuries but it took too much Chakra to heal the rest and she had taken him to the hospital.

A voice interrupted her thoughts 'Sakura-Chan?' she turned her head towards the speaker. A tall boy with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes looked at her.  
'Hai Naruto.'  
'Tsunade has a mission for us.' Sakura's face fell. She had been hoping to be the one that Sasuke would see when he had first woken up not an empty room or a nurse checking fluid bags.  
'What's the mission?' Sakura tried to ask cheerfully but Naruto could tell she wasn't happy about having to go on a mission.  
'I think you'll like it,' Naruto said beginning to grin ' It's to make Sasuke stays in Kohona and prove Kohona ninja's are strong and he can gain power here and we will help him kill Itachi.'

Sakura reeled with shock. She couldn't believe it. She had the mission of her dreams. She pinched herself for good measure to check it wasn't a dream. Naurto's face spilt into a wide grin as he flopped onto the ground beside her.  
'Why were you out here all alone?' Naruto asked even though he already knew the answer.

She was having doubts. Sakura and Naruto had been seeing each other for a year and even though Naruto had told Sakura he loved her she had never said it back. He knew that since Sasuke was back her doubts about them would be amplified. Naruto could see it in her face the days she had found Sasuke. She still loved him and Naruto knew there was no place for him in Sakura's heart as anything more than a friend. Although he didn't want to be the one to end it he knew Sakura wouldn't. It wasn't fair to either of them to carry this on when it was one way and Sakura could never love him unless Sasuke was out of the picture for ever and even though Naruto loved Sakura he wasn't going to kill Sasuke over it. He hadn't asked for Sakura's love, he had even pushed her away to try to make sure she didn't love him and didn't get hurt but it hadn't worked.

Naruto clenched his fist. It wasn't fair he thought. Why did Sasuke get Sakura's love? He didn't deserve it and yet he had it. He had Sakura's whole heart and no matter how much time past and how many people he killed and hurt Sakura never stopped loving him. He left her and she still loved him. Naruto gazed at the pink hair girl next to him and said 'Sakura…,'  
Sakura at once realised something was wrong. Naruto never called her Sakura always Sakura-Chan .She turned to face him.  
'We need to end this. You don't love me and no matter how long we pretend that you will one day you won't. Your heart is his and only his and you know it.'  
'Who does my heart belong to Naruto?' Sakura said her voice faltering.  
Naruto stood up and said 'don't act stupid Sakura because you're not. You know damn well who I mean.' and with that Naruto left.  
The tears that the tears that had been brimming at the front of her eyes began to fall .

I tried Naruto she thought to herself. I tried so hard to love you, to forget him. I tried to think of how much he hurt me, how much you had done for me. How much you loved me. I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry so sorry Naruto.

With that the rain began to fall.


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note: As This Chapter was finished I decided to post it anyway. I will not normally update as quickly as this. The next chapter will be up in a week at the earliest.Thanks for reading

Disclaim: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Naruto walked away from a sobbing Sakura. His feet squelched in the newly forming mud. His heart was breaking as he left her crying in the rain. He couldn't look back. He knew that if he turned his head, and looked back, he would go back to her, just like he always did after each time they had broken up. He would go back, and sooth she, telling her that it didn't really matter that she didn't love him. He kept on telling her, and himself, that all she needed was time.

However, couldn't keep lying to himself. Sakura would never be his. He shivered slightly. This mission would be awkward. He didn't think he could bear to see Sakura in love with Sasuke. He didn't want to see her being hurt by him all over again.

He vowed that if Sasuke hurt Sakura again, he would kill him. He wasn't going to do it for Sakura's love but for his friend who had just healed herself after the hurt she had suffered last time he left. He wouldn't let that happen.

Naruto shook his head. No, he thought to himself . This was the end of Sakura and him.

He sped up trying to get away from the sound of Sakura's sobs. He would go can tell Tsunade they accepted the mission. Sasuke wouldn't be getting away again that easily.

From behind a tree Hinata peered out. So the rumours were true. Sasuke Uchiha was indeed back in Kohona.

Hinata blushed as realised that finally Naruto was single again. Her years of living in the shadows were over. She would finally tell Naruto how she felt. She had kept it hidden for long enough but she loved him so much. She knew that it didn't make sense. She barely knew Naruto. Every time she saw him she fainted. Yet, she loved him. Every time she was around him her heart would beat uncontrollably and a blush would creep into her face. Even though she knew she was a shy person, around Naruto she couldn't talk at all. She felt so uninspiring in comparison to Naruto. All she was was a shy girl who was an okay ninja.

Hinata couldn't understand why Sakura didn't love Naruto. Hinata thought Naruto was perfect in every way. His fierce determination and loud personality made him so strong and unique. Hinata felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she thought of how handsome Naruto had become. She stepped back and, a twig snapped under her foot.

She saw Sakura's head whip round.

'Naruto?' Sakura pleaded. 'I'm sorry, please take me back please!'

Sakura hoped so much it was Naruto coming to say he had made a mistake. That he would put his arms around her and tell her he loved her. Tell her it didn't matter that she didn't love him and would in time. He was her safety net. She didn't know what she would do without him. Whenever anything bad happened Naruto was always there to help her. She did love him! So much that it broke her heart to see him hurt, but she knew this love she held for him was more like a love for a best friend, and no matter how much she told herself to love him as he loved her, she couldn't.

Sakura kept staring at the place the twig had snapped but she couldn't see anyone though the rain. But she could feel someone looking at her. She waited before calling out again.

"Who's there?" Sakura said trying to sound demanding but failing in her dejected state.

Hinata knew she had to show herself so Sakura didn't attack her thinking she was an enemy. Hinata stepped out from behind the tree.

"Sakura-Chan," Hinata said timidly "Are you okay?"

"Hinata, I thought, oh never mind." Sakura tailed off.

"Did you and Naruto have a fight?" Hinata asked. Even though she knew the answer, she didn't want Sakura to know that she had been there the whole time. Sakura nodded glumly and burst into fresh sobs.

"He said I didn't love him and I do and I love him so much, just not in the way he loves me. I feel so bad. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt him. I was so alone and Naruto… Well Naruto was there for me. I know Naruto left as well but he didn't hurt me. He tried so hard to get Sasuke-kun back for me. He almost died for me and, and all I do is lead him on and hurt him!" Sakura sobbed.

"Shh," Hinata said "I'm sure Naruto knows you didn't mean to hurt him. I'm convinced you two will be great friends again, but maybe it's for the best you and Naruto broke up. A relationship that carries on for years without love ends can still hurt."

Sakura continued to cry and Hinata shivered. It was still pouring with rain and the wind was picking up making it feel even colder.

"Come on Sakura-Chan; let's go back to my house. It's not far away and if we stay out here we'll catch a cold."

With that Hinata and Sakura began to walk to Hinata's house. On the way Sakura had a stab at a conversation.

"Hinata I've just realised something."

"Realised what Sakura-Chan?" Hinata said shyly

"I've never hear you speak this much before."

"Oh…"Hinata said weakly. She was glad she thought Sakura was about to say that she did love Naruto and was going to tell him that as soon as the rain stopped.

Sakura saw the look of concentration in Hinata's face and took it to mean that she had hurt Hinata's feelings which she didn't want to do. She continued speaking to try to make sure Hinata knew it was meant as a compliment.

"I mean… You should talk more often. You are a really nice person."

"Oh…Arigato Sakura-Chan." Hinata felt awful after hearing Sakura say these words.

Hinata became lost in her own thoughts. Was she really a nice person? All she could think about was: "Yes Naruto is finally single and maybe I will be lucky enough to be his next girlfriend." How could Sakura say she is a nice person when she barely knows her? If she knew how happy she was when she noticed the tension between them months ago, would she really be standing here saying that she was a really nice person? Hinata didn't think so.

They walked the rest of the way to Hinata's house in silence. Neither Hinata nor Sakura knew what to say. Hinata was very quiet most of the time, and Sakura didn't know what her interests were so she couldn't ask about that. Sakura wasn't even sure if Hinata had many interests. She guessed looking at how mature Hinata was that she wasn't one for girly gossip. Sakura wondered if Hinata had ever had a boyfriend. She couldn't really imagine Hinata as someone who would be big on public displays of affection, so Sakura supposed she might have had a boyfriend at one point. She just might not have noticed. Sakura supposed she could have gone out with Shino who was on her team. Both were quiet and mature. Although Sakura did think Shino was a bit creepy. She just couldn't see the sweet shy Hinata going out with Shino either.

"Umm, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata's voice broke Sakura out of her thoughts.

"We're here now."

"Oh, sorry I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice." Sakura replied.

Hinata gave a nervous laugh and said "I thought so, Sakura-Chan."  
They both slipped off there shoes outside the door and stepped inside.

Hinata asked Sakura to follow her and they made their way to Hinata's room.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes until you're dry?"

"Yes please Hinata."

Hinata rummaged though her draws until she found a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry this is all I have that I think will fit you." Hinata said apologetically. "The bathroom is the door directly on the right next to my room."

Sakura took the clothes from Hinata, said thank you and walked to the bathroom. She thought it was odd that she had known Hinata since she was 7; so about 9 years, and this was the first time she had been to her house. She pulled the bathroom door closed and began to change. Maybe she and Hinata would finally become friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Diclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Author notes: Thanks for reading this fic. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far.

At the Hospital

Sakura slid open the door to Sasuke's room. He still wasn't awake and Sakura was growing worried. She hoped that he would wake up soon.

She sat down on the chair next to the bed and observed him. Even in his sleep he didn't look peaceful. He always seemed to have things on his mind. Whatever his dream was about, it didn't seem to be peaceful.

Sakura stood up and walked to the window. She drew open the curtains, Naruto obviously hadn't bothered to open them this morning before he left. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining and everything looked green .Outside some birds were singing. Sakura paused by the window, she wished everyday could be like this. It showed how truly beautiful Kohona was.

Sakura sighed and turned back to look at Sasuke...

"Why did you leave me?"

"_Because he didn't love you_" inner Sakura replied.

"I missed you so much. Did you ever think about me?"

"_You know he didn't_"

"Did you miss me at all?"

"_If he missed you don't you think he would have come back_."

"Things have changed so much Sasuke. Everyone we used to know when we were team 7 are a lot stronger now. Also, everyone but you and Naruto are Chunnin now. It's funny. You and Naruto are the strongest people I know and yet technically I'm better than you. I'm a medic-nin now. I got Tsunade to train me. I'm not as useless as I was back when we were team 7. I've changed. You ,in your strange way, made me stronger. I couldn't let you and Naruto protect me anymore . You had gone, and then Naruto left to train. I had to do something. I didn't want to be as useless as I used to be. I worked really hard whilst you were away Sasuke. I wanted to show you that I wasn't useless. I needed to show you that I could be a good ninja.I wanted to show you how hard I trained for you. I wish you hadn't left me Sasuke. We could have got stronger together but you left. You didn't want to share power."Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. All the emotions she has kept inside for 3 years were finally surfacing. The pain, sadness and rage bubbled up to the surface as Sakura carried on speaking

"You were a selfish bastard Sasuke! You left me here. I would have done anything for you Sasuke. You left me on a bench. I would have betrayed Kohona and dishonoured my parents for you. You threw it all back into my face. It's not fair! I wasn't an evil person. Did you really think I deserved to suffer like that, just so you could get revenge?" Sakura's voice became louder as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I don't know why I ever loved you. You were never kind to me. You were rude and too self-absorbed to know anyone else was hurting. You had been through so much, and I wanted to help you, but all you wanted to do was push people away. You say you hate Itachi for killing your family. I would hate him to, if he did that to me But you are just as bad as him! You hurt people, without noticing or caring. You killed my heart that day you left! You are the only person who can fix it. I don't think you will though. As soon as you can, you'll leave again. Naruto was right. I'm not over you . I don't know why. Sasuke, I love you. I hate you, but I love you so much it hurts!"

Tears fell freely as Sakura sat on the ground and sobbed. She had poured out her entire soul and she couldn't stop crying. She didn't know how long she sat there sobbing but when she finally stopped, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Sakura?" a horse voice called out from the bed

Sakura opened her blood shot eyes and stood up, walking over to the bed.

"S-sasuke? you're awake! I must go and tell Tsuande."

"No wait a second Sakura."

"I'll be two seconds!" And with that, Sakura slipped out of the room.

Oh my god! Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke is finally awake.Sakura ran down the corridor as she went to find Tsunade.

"Sakura… I love you too. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was wrong. I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered, the door closed. But Sakura didn't hear him...

Return to Top 


	4. chapter 3

Author note: I am so so so sorry about how late this update is. I am terrible.

I owe you guys an explanation. During the summer while I was writing this, some really bad family issues came up. For awhile I stopped writing because of them, then when I started again I didn't know what to do. I found this chapter a few days ago on my computer and thought I'd upload it for you. I'll try my best to keep updating for you, though I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't read this anymore after my awfully late update.

I cannot say how sorry I am for this.

* * *

Sakura burst into the Hokage's office.

Panting she told Tsunade breathlessly "Sasuke... Sasuke-kun is awake."  
Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise.From the injuries he had received she had expected him to be asleep for another week at least. She rose from her desk sending the seemingly endless piles of paperwork scattering across the floor. Tsunade stepped over them and indicated for Sakura to lead the way.

Sakura walked as fast as she could through Kohona to reach the Hospital. Tsunade was struggling to keep up with her. On the way they bumped into Naruto

"Oh,sorry I'm in a hurry," Naruto said turning towards Sakura. "Sakura-Chan? Oh I'm sorry am I late? I thought I was on time."

Sakura smiled and replied, "No, you're not late. It's just… Sasuke-kun is awake!"  
Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Teme is awake?"

Sakura nodded, and they carried on walking towards the hospital. The silence crackled with tension. Naruto and Sakura were both anxious to talk to Sasuke. Naruto wanted to ask why he hadn't killed him that day. Sasuke had said he has spared his life on a whim, but Naruto knew there was more to it than that. Naruto wanted to repair and strengthen the bond between them again. He wanted to be friends and rivals again. He almost wished they could go back to the way things were before Sasuke had left. Naruto knew in his heart that it couldn't happen. Whether Sasuke was his friend or not he had still betrayed Kohona and the consequences would be serious. Naruto didn't even know if Sasuke could still be a shinobi anymore. Naruto shook his head. He should just be happy Sasuke was back. He shouldn't be thinking of things that could happen already.

Sakura noticed the look of concentration on Naruto's face. She rarely saw him like this. Naruto was normally so carefree. He loved living and normally: that showed on his face. But today she could see the conflict in his eyes. She could see that the news Sasuke had woken up had shocked him. She could also see that Naruto wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Sakura sighed. She hated how awkward things were between her and Naruto at the moment. She realised things could become worse now that Sasuke was awake. Sakura knew that Naruto had broken up with her so that she could be with Sasuke, ,But she could still see that he was hurt that she hadn't been able to love him.

"Um, Sakura-Chan, why are you staring at me?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura blushed. she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed she was staring.

"Sorry Naruto, I was just thinking."

Naruto nodded and they carried on walking.

"Look we are nearly there," Naruto said pointing into the distance

"Hai..." Sakura replied. She had noticed how Naruto didn't ask her what she was thinking about. Normally he would have asked. Maybe he felt it wasn't his place to ask her questions.

The doors to the hospital slide open as they arrived and as they walked through a nurse hurried up to them. "Tsunade-sama, Sasuke is refusing to cooperate, he says he doesn't want to stay here."

Tsunade was livid. She didn't understand how he could be so ungrateful. She was giving him medical treatment when she didn't have to, considering how he had betrayed this village.

"Thank you," she replied to the nurse. "We will see him now and try to persuade him otherwise." The nurse bowed and hurried away.

Tsunade saw the look of concern in Sakura's eyes. Tsunade could see that she was worried Sasuke would leave again. Sakura had never got over the pain of him leaving the first time. It could leave her broken if he left again. Tsunade looked at Naruto. His fists were clenched and you could see the frustration in his face. Tsunade realized Sasuke's leaving had affected Naruto as much as Sakura, just in a different way.

Sasuke heard the sound of footsteps outside his room. He was sure it was the nurses coming to fuss over him again. He couldn't stand their constant, fake concern. They didn't care about him. No one did. No, that was unfair. Sakura did care for him. He didn't think she trusted him though. Sasuke sank down into his pillows and sighed. He wished he hadn't messed everything up with Sakura. He had been so naïve and he hadn't given her so much as a backwards glance as he had left. However over the years he realised how much he missed her constant concern and her admiration for him. He had realised how much he liked to be the centre of attention.

He wondered why he still couldn't beat Itachi. He had left everyone so that he could get revenge on Itachi, but why hadn't it worked? He had trained hard over the past few years. Did he still lack hatred?

He was mulling these thoughts over in his head when the door slid open.  
"I'm fine so let me go home. I have better things to do than sit around in bed all day", he called from the bed without looking at who was standing in the doorway.

"That's no way to speak to a Hokage who had kindly let you back into this village, is itSasuke?" Tsunade replied casually but her eyes flashed dangerously. Sasuke realised that now was not the time to argue. In the state he was in now he couldn't fight Tsunade. From outside the door came the voices of Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke sat up. He felt a surge of nervousness. Would they still want to be friends with him after what he had done to them?

Sakura nervously stepped through the door, quickly followed by Naruto. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had a large smile on his face but it looked forced. Tension filled the room. The awkwardness and expectations felt like a smothering blanket and they were all gasping for air trying to find something to talk about. Sasuke realised he didn't know anything about his best friends anymore. They had grown up without him. He realised how much he had missed Kohona since he had been away.

He looked at Narutos' fake smile and wondered if there was more to the fake smile than him. Could there be something else? Sasuke sensed a tension between Sakura and Naruto and realised something had gone on. He was intrigued to know what it was but didn't feel it was his place to ask.

Sasuke then looked at Tsunades' disapproving expression and lowered his eyes .He didn't have the right to demand anything .Tsunade was the reason he was still alive. If it hadn't been for her and Sakura he would have bled to death. She had allowed him to receive treatment even though he had betrayed Kohona. He should be grateful even though he realised if it wasn't for the fact Naruto and Sakura still cared for him he would have been left to die or he would have been dispatched to be interrogated by the ANBU as soon as he had woken up. He realised Tsunade disliked him even without looking at her. He could feel it radiating from her.

Sasuke looked at them all. Naruto and Sakura had changed so much since he had been away. They were both more mature and showed a new found confidence in their skills. Sasuke knew that although Naruto always said he was the best ninja and that he would become Hokage one day, he could tell it was just to cover up the fact that Naruto thought he was weak.

Sasuke spoke with a new-found humbleness. He knew he couldn't order round his friends and the women to which he owed his life. He wasn't better than them and they had an inner strength he didn't possess.

"Tsunade-sama, please can I be discharged from the hospital? I am taking up a bed which I'm sure can be put to a better use. There are people in worse conditions than me."

Tsunade was shocked. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was acting so humble. It wasn't like the Sasuke she used to know who thought that everyone else was dirt under his shoe and that he was unbeatable. Itachi must have really beaten him badly for him to be this humbled. She secretly thanked Itachi in her head.

"I will give you one last check up and if, and only if, I deem you are healthy enough to leave, you may go. We will discuss what shall happen to you after I have given you a check up" Tsunade said while indicating Naruto and Sakura to leave the room. Sasuke nodded and Naruto and Sakura left.

"What do you think Tsunade Baa-Chan meant by discussing what will happen to Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he had slid the door closed.

Sakura sighed. Sometimes Naruto could be such an idiot. "Naruto, Sasuke betrayed Kohona. He was a Missing Nin. He will need to be punished. If he isn't, other ninja's will wonder why. They might get angry that Sasuke had done wrong and not been punished and question Tsunades motives and question whether she should continue to be Hokage. Also Tsunade might want to interrogate him as he could have information that is useful to Kohona." Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded and he and Sakura sat in silence waiting. They both hoped that Sasuke would be let out of the hospital so that they could continue to get to know each other again. Almost 3 years had passed since they had last seen each other.


End file.
